Irônico
by JessicaMota
Summary: O ódio entre a família Malfoy e Weasley não era nenhum segredo, durava longos anos e os embates de palavras duras e ácidas trocavam era regulares e comuns. Mas o que aconteceria se uma Weasley se apaixonasse por um Malfoy e fosse retribuída?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Irônico

**Autora:** Jéssica Mota

**Casal:** Draco e Ginny

**Gênero:** Romance, R.A

**Rating: **M (Conteúdo sexual e violência leve)

**Sinopse: **O ódio entre a família Malfoy e Weasley não era nenhum segredo, durava longos anos e os embates de palavras duras e ácidas trocavam era regulares e comuns. Mas o que aconteceria se uma Weasley se apaixonasse por um Malfoy e fosse retribuída?

**PRÓLOGO**

Ginny sorriu para Hermione enquanto ela falava detalhadamente sobre o quanto progredirá na criação de gorros e sobre o F.A.L.E. Na realidade a garota de cabelos ruivos não prestava a mínima atenção, estava focada na mesa da Sonserina, mas especificamente onde um garoto de cabelos platinados comia calmamente enquanto uma garota de cabelos claros debruçava-se sobre ele, contando animadamente sobre algo. Ela suspirou, não conseguia resistir, por mais que tenta-se sua atenção ia para o sonserino.

_Aquilo era muito errado_. Ela não deveria lançar olhares embevecidos para aquele Malfoy, não deveria achar os olhos cinzentos tão intensos e bonitos, como um dia chuvoso, mas do tipo que você se esquentava em frente uma lareira, enquanto lia um bom livro. Ou achar aqueles cabelos loiros tão belos e possuir uma vontade louca de tocá-los e ver se eram tão macios e sedosos quanto aparentavam. Ou ainda achar o corpo longo e belo tão atrativo, como quando usava roupas casuais como em passeios a Hogsmeade e até mesmo quando usava as cores verde e prata como naquele momento. Ou achar que poderia passar horas a fio só escutando sua voz sexy e rouca.

_Pare com isso agora_. Por Merlin, ela parecia uma boba apaixonada ao pensar daquele modo e por mais que ela quisesse negar era exatamente aquilo que era ela. Estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy! Ainda não entrou na mente? Era Draco Doninha Malfoy. D-R-A-CO M-A-L-F-O-Y. Aquele mesmo que a odiava tanto quanto ela deveria odiá-lo, que a humilhava e a sua família em cada oportunidade, aquele que se achava a única figurinha que vinha com os sapos de chocolate que por mais que você comprasse e pedisse nunca vinha para completar sua coleção, é, esse Draco.

Ela poderia ter se apaixonado por qualquer pessoa, menos por ele! Imagina o que sua família pensaria se descobrisse! Ela estremeceu ao pensar nisso. Iria guardar aquilo só para si, não é como se alguém necessitasse saber disso. Fora todos os muitos motivos que ela tinha para não estar perdidamente apaixonada por ele, é óbvio que ele nunca a olharia duas vezes, ao menos não sem pensar milhares de ofensas referentes a situação financeira da sua família.

Outro suspiro, teria sido mais fácil se ela houvesse se apaixonado por Harry, como ela pensou que estava durante um tempo. Até reparar no sonserino e sentir como se milhares de pomos de ouro estivessem em sua barriga.

_Aquilo era imensamente irônico, cruelmente irônico e ela não gostava nada daquilo._

* * *

**Bom, esse é prólogo, espero que leiam e gostem e review é claro. Breve o primeiro capítulo.**

**Jéssica**


	2. Capítulo 1

**OBS: Na fanfic Voldemort foi morto há muito tempo, então os vilões serão muitas vezes o próprio Draco e Ginny, sua família e alguns ocasionais personagens. Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Draco sorriu de modo sádico, enquanto sentia as gotas do que deveria ser suco de abóbora escorrer por seu rosto, pingando no seu caro traje escolar. Olhou para a pessoa a qual havia despejado o líquido em seu rosto, os olhos castanhos flamejavam, o rosto vermelho com o que certamente era a mais pura ira. Recordou-se em como fora parar naquela situação, com suco jogado em seu rosto e centenas de alunos observando aquela cena.

**FLASHBACK**

Dumbledore havia convocado os monitores para um reunião, de tempos em tempos ele fazia isso, o ruim era despertar mais cedo que o normal para aguentar o velho falar bobagens de sempre, como as aulas haviam começado a apenas três semanas tudo estava relativamente trabalho e dentro do seu normal, provavelmente ele diria algumas novas regras ou baboseiras do tipo.

Ele foi o primeiro a chegar, o que foi no mínimo estranho, já que a sabe-tudo-Granger geralmente estava lá. Começou a andar pela sala, observando os objetos já conhecido das vezes em que havia estivera no aposento. Um ruído soou, logo viu que se tratava de Granger e os irmãos Ronald e Ginevra Weasley. Os irmãos com aparência de que acordaram a cinco minutos, depois de terem caído da cama e sido empurrados para a ducha. Granger aparentava está desperta a horas e com um ânimo para aguentar o dia inteiro.

— Mione, está muito cedo, estou com muito sono! — Ronald disse em meio a um gemido, enquanto coçava os olhos.

— Não sei porque diz isso, Ron, já que acordei você cinco minutos após o que tinha combinado. — Hermione disse, como se cinco minutos fossem cinco horas. Foi então que eles perceberam a presença da quarta pessoal na sala do diretor, nenhum deles se cumprimentaram, apenas permaneceram no mais absoluto silêncio.

Draco observou que a Weasley caçula parecia constrangida e distraída, mordia o lábio inferior e mexia as mãos sem parar. Seu olhar captou os dentes brancos mordiscarem a carne rosada e convidativa do seu lábio inferior, cheio e o que ele definitivamente caracterizaria como beijável. Claro que não era a primeira vez que reparava na ruiva, era impossível não reparar, nos últimos anos diante de seus olhos a garota irritante que conhecera se tornaram uma belíssima garota-mulher.

Enquanto ele ainda admirava seus lábios, ela o olhou, por o que pareceu vários minutos eles se olharam, porém o encanto quebrou-se com a entrada de outros monitores.

Como ele havia pensando tudo o que Dumbledore disse foi baboseira em sua concepção, logo após os monitores se retiraram para o Salão Principal, para degustar do café-da-manhã. Ele seguia para a mesa da Sonserina, a sua frente os Weasley e Granger, que tagarelavam sobre habituais assuntos irritantes. Blásio, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle o acompanhavam.

Foi quando ia se sentar que a Weasley caçula tropeçou, caindo no chão duro, dando-lhe uma boa visão de seu traseiro arredondado e sua peça íntima com o que era corações vermelhos com flechas trespassadas.

— Tsc, tsc. Coraçõezinhos, Weasley? Como você espera seduzir o Potter com uma calcinha tão sem-graça? — Ele disse, o Salão explodiu em uma gargalha, da parte da Sonserina e risos contidos de algumas pessoas outras Casas.

Ele viu o rosto dela avermelha-se, assemelhando-se ao seu cabelo ao levantar-se. Viu também seus olhos castanhos brilharem furiosos, enquanto um sorriso esboçou-se no belo rosto. Ela se aproximou, ainda mantendo o sorriso, o Salão ficou no mais absoluto silêncio, esperando a resposta da garota. Quando ela estava perto o bastante, rapidamente tomou um copo e jogou o conteúdo sobre o rosto do sonserino loiro.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

_É, foi assim_. O sorriso que estava em seu rosto nesse momento continha a palavra _vingança_ escrita. É claro que ele não ia deixar aquilo barato, a Weasleyzinha ia pagá-lo por isso.

— Sabe, Doninha, espero sinceramente que isso não estrague a minha roupa, sei que você não pode comprar um traje caro como esse, então como poderia pagar-me um novo se estragar esse? — Draco perguntou, enquanto levantava-se.

Ginny tentou não se intimidar, claro que o fato de ela ser muito pequena e ele muito grande não fazia diferença. Afinal ela era uma Weasley e uma Grifinória, não ia se deixar amedrontar por um Malfoy qualquer.

— Por que está tão irritado, Malfoy? Seu papai não pode comprá-lo centenas? Ou ele ainda está chorando pela morte de você-sabe-quem? — Ela observou satisfeita o rosto dele avermelha-se, os olhos cinzentos a observando-a friamente. Tentou não ligar para a dor em seu coração por ele tentar magoá-la e envergonhá-la a cada oportunidade que possuía.

— Olha aqui sua...! — Um sinal soou, a primeira aula ia começar, Dumbledore havia monopolizando o tempo do café-da-manhã deles, dando tempo pra comer o mínimo, o que não tinha tido chance, com aquilo que havia acontecido.

Ginny aproveitou isso para sair, pegou suas coisas que estavam no chão, da sua queda e se dirigiu para fora do Salão, um nó enorme na garganta ao sentir um olhar furioso cravado nela, ela sabia que ele tentaria fazê-la pagar por falar aquilo do pai dele, porém por mais que estivesse apaixonada pelo Malfoy não ia se sujeitar e abaixar a cabeça para seus tão cruéis insultos.

* * *

**KelRolstroy -**

**Que bom que gostou, querida! Obrigada por ler!**

**Danixml - **

**Muito obrigada, aí está o primeiro cap., logo o segundo. Obrigada por ler!**

**Hey gente, aí está o primeiro capítulo, curto, mas está, essa semana ainda postarei o segundo, que com certeza será mais logo. Espero que gostem e mande reviews =) - Jéssica**


End file.
